U-shaped wellbores include two vertical wellbores intersecting a horizontal wellbore. The horizontal wellbore, having both a vertical section and a horizontal section, is drilled, and then the vertical wellbore is drilled to intersect with the downhole end, also referred to as the “toe” of the horizontal wellbore. U-shaped wellbores can be useful for increasing production rates because two topside facilities can both produce from the horizontal wellbore.
In hydrocarbon production, wellbores are often fractured by pumping high-pressure fluids via a wellbore into a zone of interest. A zone of interested is typically a section of a geologic formation that has a great probability of producing hydrocarbons. The high-pressure fluid has sufficient pressure to exceed the yield-strength of the rock in the geologic formation, causing fracture propagation. The fractures increase a flow area from the geologic formation into the wellbore.